Notre Fin
.Notre Fin is a warrior in a knight's suit of armor from the year 5005. The suit is made of highly resistant titanium alloy that bonds with the power of the Retorta Conscientia. His suit is a highly more powerful version of the modern Dark Army recruit. He weilds the sword Mutrier which many people cower as the sound of the name. He has spent almost 3000 years fine tuning his many forms of martial arts, and sword fighting techniques. Out of Titus's entire rougues gallery, Notre Fin is the deadliest when it comes to hand to hand combat. Although most members of the Dark Army are good at hand to hand combat, he has even more power. He is the General of the Dark Army and his body reproduces the Retorta Conscientia just as the old general, The Link, used to do before his consciouness was destroyed by Notre Fin himself. Not only that, but he has elemental based powers that he can channel into his sword, Mutrier. The reason that is, is because behind the titanium mask, is an immortal corrupted Titus Thompson. In an alternate future, Titus gave up his battle againts the Retorta Conscientiaand swore his allegience to the Dark Army. In doing that, the Retorta Conscientia consumed him, making him more powerful than ever. So powerful he took on the place of 2nd in command, making him the Colonol, stealing the position of his brother Theseus making him truly immortal. After doing that he became even more powerful. Eventually he was so consumed with the Retorta Conscientia that he also consumed with power-hungry greed. He killed his father in cold blood so he would become the bearer of all Retorta Conscientia. With a crazily overpowered being control of the Retorta Conscientia, Notre Fin took over the whole Earth with him becoming the world's king. When technology advanced enough, he stopped all education in the world and passing of information and killed all humans above the age of 16 with the belief that in doing that he can never be opposed because his people simply wouldnt be intelligent enough. At the peak of his rule, he was visited by a weakened being Ventis who had sworn his allegience and thus had no power over Notre Fin. With Ventis's view of all possibilities and futures, he told him that if he was to go back into time to modern day and kill that world's Link, he would have twice the power he already has and then be able to rule not just Earth but the universe in it's entirerty. But he told him he had a catch, he could only return to his time if he killed The Link otherwise he would stay in that time period forever. Notre Fin immediately accepted because of his power hungry nature. Ventis told him that the only way he could travel back to that time was through his power. He did as he wanted and traveled back to the past. He was not aware of Ventis's plan, by going back in time, he was stripped of his Retorta Conscienita based powers but left with his elemental based powers. Which made his battles with Titus and the Link not easy as he expected. Notre Fin has faced Titus and the Link on countless occasions. He is a dangerous enemy because he knows Titus's every move because he is Titus. He scares Titus because he always finds Notre Fin as something he could one day become. He is the reason that Titus has sworn to never kill no matter who they are. Notre Fin means 'Our End' in french.